Far Cry Primal Battle of Beast Masters
by CyMax
Summary: After the fall of the Udam and Izila tribes, Takkar must now maintain the united of the Wenja tribe. With problems from internal disputes to the threat of other foreign tribes, Takkar task seem near impossible. Will he maintain the tribe that he had conquer all of Oros for? Or will he be remember as a falling beast master.
1. Chapter 1

Takkar had done it, he had united the scattered Wenja people, and established Oros as their homeland. After the defeat of the Udam and Izila tribes, Takar summoned a meeting of all the Wenja people to discuss the future of the tribe, and their dominance over Oros. At the meeting many preach how, despite the defeat of the enemy tribes, the Udam and Izila people will soon form again to challenge the Wenja. People cried how there was food shortages because of the increase in dangerous predators, and contaminated water from human race.

The speeches brought fear of collapse, and infighting within the tribe. In the midst of chaos Takkar hold up a fist, and the meeting hall fell silence. Once he felt he had all the attention, Takkar stood. Standing at 6 feet tall, Takkar was brolic, splattered with scars, and above all else, respectable. "I will do everything I can to keep this tribe united. But for those who want nothing more then to separate, leave and sacrifice your identity as a Wenja." No one dared move. Tensey, the tribe's persist, stood to speak. "Takkar had been ordained by the spirits to protect us," he said with passion. "It is our duty to have faith in him as the spirits have." The crowd erupted in agreement, Tensey and Takkar looked at each other. For someone he calm as a crazy wolf man when first meeting, Takkar was happy to have this man as a friend. Next Sayla, the tribe main Gather, stood. "Takkar has not only saved me, but defend the village from a vicious Udam attack," she said matching the passion of Tensay. "I for one trust the Beastmaster, the leader of the Wenja!"

The crowd erupted in roar of agreement with Sayla. Suddenly words broke through the sound of roars - "All Hail Takar, Beastmaster." The phrase soon was preached throughout the crowd. Takkar, excited, begin screaming "All Hail for the Wenja." The new phrase replaced the older, and with that faith of the united Wenja tribes was restored. The meeting soon broken, however Takkar hold the more influential members of a tribe for a private meeting. Takkar brought these members to his cave, and into a room with a huge smooth stone in the middle with a makeshift fur sheet covering it. "Please have a seat, we'll s began discussing." Of the most influential people of the tribe, there was Woogah, the tribe's craftsmen, Karoosh, the tribe's warrior trainer, Tensay and Sayla.

"What is it you called us in here for brother?" asked Karoosh. Every sense Takkar saved Karoosh life, and helping him avenge his son's death, Karoosh had always treated Takkar as a brother.

"You've heard their fear, right brother?" asked Takkar.

"Yes, but also their support for our united tribe," Karosh mentioned

"But for how long that will say," Takkar responded. There was a paused between the two before Takkar began again. "Problem have already risen, even after the defeat of the Udam and Izila, people still fear them. Internal problems are hurting our people's unity. Our tribe is in danger."

"Well what you have us do then," asked Woogah. Woogah was a senile and disillusioned old man. Once he even pissed on Takkar, mistaken him to be an Udam. Despite this, the two have become close friends. "Not everyone in this trip is smart like me!" he said laughing at his own remark.

"What I called you here is for your advice," Takkar said. "You are the tribe's most respected people." Takkar stopped, eyeing each person. He continues, "Each of you has attributes that can solidify the unity of this tribe."

"Well what will you have us do then!" Woogah said ferociously. "Get to the point piss-man, I have work to do!"

"Tensay, I want you to be Chief of Spirits, you will keep the people in good moral," Tensay said. He then looked to Karoosh," Brother I give you the title of Chief of Warriors. You will train the capable men and women of our tribe to fight."

"Will do brother," Karoosh said excitedly. "I will make the Wenja stronger!"

"I know you will," Takkar said smiling. He then set his gaze upon Sayla. "Sayla, you shall be Chief of Foodstuffs. I need you and a team to supply food to the village and our outpost." Sayla nodded. "Woogah, you old bastard," Takkar said looking at Woogah. "You will be Chief of Craftsmanship, you shall equip our tribes with the tools necessary to build and advance.

"I'm not a begin fan of people telling me what to do," Woogah grunted. Takkar ignored him and continued on.

"This shall be the first meeting of the Wenja Council," Takkar said.

"But what about you Takkar?" Tensay said.

"What do you mean?" Takkar responded in confusion.

"What title shall we give you?" Tensay answered.

Takkar was captured by that statement. He had not thought of a title himself, afterall he was used to being referred to as Beastmaster. "Beastmaster will be find with me," he finally uttered.

"Well that won't do," said Sayla. "You gave all of us the respected titles of Chiefs, therefore you should have the same." Takkar, once again paused for a moment, he had nothing to responded with. Suddenly Tensay shot up from his seat.

"I know!" Tensay exclaim excitingly. "You shall be Takkar, Head Chief of the Wenja and Oros!"

The table erupted in agreement. With the established positions of the tribe, Takkar dismissed the meeting.

"I'll get to work with Roshani on foodstuffs for the tribe," Sayla said as she was walking towards the door. Suddenly she was thrust in midair, landing on the stone table. Every head turned towards the door, to see a bear standing in the middle of the doorframe.

Woogah, who was cowering in a corner cried, "Takkar control you animal."

Takkar proceeded to pick up a spear, "This bear is not one of my animals."

Karoosh then picked up a spear, "Then why is this bear here," he said readying for battle.

The bear began walking into the room, and behind in a little girl. The Udam's leader, Ull, daughter. After the death of her father, Takkar adopted the fallen warrior's daughter and baby brother. Ever since then Takkar had them entered into the Wenha tribe, giving the girl the name Ulia. Ulia, to everyone's amazement, walked alongside the bear. She petted the beast fur, as ut growled in pleasure from the affection.

Takkar, in shocked, spoke "Ulia what is the meaning of this?"

"The girl is a Beastmaster Takkar," said Tensay.

Ulia just stood their, swaying back in forth.

"I knew she was trouble, you shouldn't have brought her here Takkar!" said Sayla. She had always had a distaste for Ulia, being that she was the daughter of a man in charged of the countless slaughtered of many Wenja. "If you would have lis-"

"Silence yourself Sayla!" screamed Wenja.

Sayla bowed her head in same, "Forgive me Takkar."

"It's ok," said Takkar. He then focused back on the bear, "Ulia, how did you do this," Takkar asked.

Ulia spoke, "I just did, I roared at the bear and earned his respect." Everyone was shocked by this statement. "You can lower your spears, he is friendly," Ulia said. Slowly and surely, Takkar and Karoosh lowered their spears.

Ulia walked to the head of the bear, and wrapped her arms around it. "Mammoth is a friendly bear."

Woogah then burst out laughing. "You are a dumb little girl," he said. "That is not a Mammoth it's a bear." The girl glared at the old man, and suddenly Woogah remember that Ulia was the one with the bear. "Mammoth, what a great name, wish I had a bear so I can call it Mammoth!" he said with a fake grin.

"Why do you call it Mammoth little one?" Takkar asked.

"The bear is the biggest bear I have seen, like a mammoth!" Ulia said, delighted that Takkar wasn't threaten.

"Well why don't you take Mammoth out for a nice walk, take him to meet the other animals," Takkar suggested.

"Ok!" said Ulia, and she was on her way.

After she left, relief feel on the entire room. Tensay then grabbed Takkar's shoulder, "My friend, this poses a threat to you," he said with a worried voice. "If Ulia is capable of taming beast, she can threaten you."

"I know that," Takkar responded grimly.

"Then how do you suppose you stop this," Tensay asked.

"I won't," Takkar responded.

"You won't!" Tensay said in shock. "You understand the danger this girl possess against you, yet you'll do nothing, why?

"Look," Takkar said sternly. "If I acted against her, it will only promote her to use that bear, and any other beast she has under control to attacked the village."

"Then again I ask, what will you do?" Tensay asked.

Takkar looked him in the eye, "I will do nothing."

With that the meeting adjourn, and the Wenja Council went to their respected hut. Takkar laid on his fur mat, staring at the caves walls. Murals of his story on how he conquer Oros for the Wenja spanned the walls. "So there is another Beastmaster among us," he mumble. He had heeded Tensay words about the danger the girl is to his rule, and the Wenja people. But he also understands that this little girl is just a child, and if anything she didn't possess the mindset of slaughtering Wenja like his father. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. We he turns to see Ulia holding a piece of cooked meat.

"Food from the campfire," Ulia said holding her hand. Takkar took the food from the little girl's hand and began munching down on it. Ulia sat beside him, and began to munch on another stack of cook meat she had stuffed away in her pocket. As they eat, an awkward silence rosed between the two. "Am I'm really a threat to the Wenja?" she asked.

Takkar nearly choked upon hearing the statement. "So you've hear us talking," said Takkar gaining he composure. Ulia nodded, then turned away so she didn't have to face Takkar. With a sigh Takkar answer, "No, we are all just shocked about your ability."

Ulia turned to face Takkar, "I haven't had it for very long," she said "Maybe a day." The room again filled with silence again. "Do you fear me?" Ulia asked. Takkar finally finished his meat, and sat their not answering the girl. Ulia suddenly let out a sigh, but then an arm wrapped around her.

"How can I be afraid of my own daughter," Takkar said as he messed with Ulia's hair. The little girl then began to giggle and embrace her father. "Where is your little brother," Takkar asked.

Ulia looked up at Takkar, "He is in the care of some of the woman," said Ulia.

"Of course he is better with the tribe's women then me," said Takkar planting his palm on his forehead. Ulia laughed at her father. The two were happy.

"Hey Ulia," Takar said, grasping the girls attention. "How about we go out in the wild tomorrow to see you Beastmaster abilities in action?"

Ulia's face lit up, "Of course!"

Takkar begin to laugh as the girls embrace tighten around him. "All right little one tomorrow it is then!"

The heat of the sun was beating harshly of the two's skins. Ulia and Takkar where hiding in a bush, ahead of them was a group of Dholes. Takkar placed a hand on the girls head. "Ok, first I'll show you how I tame these beast," Takkar said. He proceed to take a pile of raw meat out from his pocket. Takkar then emerge from the bush, as he waited a dhole separated from its pack. At that moment Takkar chucked to meat towards the Dhole. Nothing happen, but then the Dhole approached the stack of meat. As the Dhole began to bit at the treat Takkar raced towards the beasted. The Dhole noticed Takkar and began to growl. Takkar stopped in his tracks, then begin quiet the animal. "Shh," he blowed. After a moment the Dhole stopped growling, ad began brushing itself on Takkar's leg. "That a good Dhole," Takkar said while smiling.

Takkar turned to she Ulia looking at him. "That was amazing!" Ulia said.

Takkar began to laugh. "Ok now it is your turned," he said walking towards the bush. "Show me your power."

"Ok!" said Ulia excitedly.

Ulia reached out of the bushed towards the Dhole, to Takkar surprised. Ulia stopped in front of the Dhole pack, with the Dholes growling at her. Ulia begin to open her mouth and began to scream at the Dholes. The Dholes growled back in response. Suddenly, one of the Dhole launched at Ulia. It's teeth sunk into Ulia's leg, resulting in her letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"Ulia!" Takkar screamed. He jumped out the bush and ran towards the Dhole pack. He pulled the Dhole that bit Ulia off her, and tossed it aside. He then pulled out his spears from its holder. They were surrounded by the bloodthirsty Dholes. Takkar then decides to pick up Ulia, and toss her outside the encircling Dholes. Ulia landed on the ground, and lift her head to look at Takkar. "Ulia!" he screamed. "Run!" Ulia then struggled to stand up with her injured leg. She spread her feet, raised her arms, and made claws with her hands. "What are you doing?" Takkar said. "Run I tell you!

Without another moment, Ulia release a roar like no other. The loudness of it caused Takkar to plug it's ears. All of the Dhole turned to face the little girl. Ulia keep screaming, and screaming, until she ran out of breath. Afterwards the Dholes began to walked towards her. Takkar saw this and picked up to his spear. However, to his amazement, the Dhole's didn't attack. Instead the all began to brush up against her leg, one was even licking her wound.

Takkar looked in awe, "Amazing," he said. Suddenly Ulia collapsed. "Ulia!" Takkar shouted. He went to pick up the girl, "I have to get you back to the village." Takkar then began walking.

The village was full of Wenja, some laboring away on the farms, some practicing fighting, some crafting tools. In Tensay's hut Ulia lied on the floor, having passed out. Tensay was ordering different men and women to bring supplements so he can make a medical paste for Ulia. Takkar sat there worried. Suddenly a hand grasp his shoulders, it's Takkar.

"It's ok Takkar, he will be fine." Tensay said.

"I hope so," Takkar responded.

A Wenja women then walked up to the two men, "The pasta is ready Chief Tensay," said the woman handing Tensay a stone bowl.

"Excellent," said Tensay. He took the bowl from the woman and walk towards Ulia's wond. Tensay then beckon Takkar to come hold Ulia down as he applies the paste. Takkar walked to Ulia's shoulder, and pressed down on them. "Ready?" said Tensay looking at Takkar as she puts two finger in the pasta. Takkar nodded.

Tensay then push deep into Ulia's wound with the paste. Ulia shoot up, but was push down by Takkar. She let out an agonizing scream as Tensay push deeper in her wound. "It's ok Ulia," Takkar said trying to comfort the girl. "It won't last very long/" Tensay keep apply paste, and it was soon over.

He washed his hands in a bowl of water, "It over," Tensay said. "You'll need to rest for a few days, then everything will be ready to go."

Ulia nodded, then Takkar picked her up. "I'll take you home now," Takkar said.

Ulia looked at Takkar, "Did I do good with the taming today."

Takkar looked down, "You were amazing."

Back at the hut Takkar put Ulia to rest on his matt. "I want you to relax now of," Takkar sad to Ulia

"Ok," she said back.

Karoosh then entered the room, "Takkar I need to speak with you."

Takkar got up from Ulia's side. "I'll be right back Ulia," Takkar said. He then led Karoosh into the room with the smooth stone table. "What is it brother?" Takkar asked.

Karoosh then looked Takkar in the eyed, "The scattered people of the Udam and Izlia," he said. "They have united under one tribe."


	2. Chapter 2

Takkar was full of rage, smashing his fist of the stone table. Karoosh, standing behind him, grasp the back of his neck. After an awkward silence Takkar finally spoke, "Are you sure brother?" he asked.

"I am sure brother," Karoosh said. "Two Wenja save another one of our people from a group of Udam and Izila. This captive gave us the news."

"Is this captive in the village now?" Takkar asked

"Yes," Karoosh said.

"Send them in then," Takkar ordered. "If what this Wenja say is true, then our entire tribe is in danger."

"Ok brother," Karoosh said. The man gave Takkar a Wenja salute, placing his right fist on his heart, then he left.

Once alone Takkar began to mumble, "This can't be happening."

"Is everything alright?" Takkar turned to see Ulia leaning against a wall, putting less support on her injured leg.

"Everything is alright child," Takkar said. "Just have a problem I will have to deal with."

Ulia wombles over to Takkar and grasped his arm, "You'll protect us, I know," Ulia said comforting the man. Takkar smiled, the girl who had worried him with his injury was now comforting him.

"Thanks Ulia," Takkar said. "Let me get you back to your matt." He picked the girl up, and took her back to the fur matt. As he sat there looking at Ulia beginning to drifted peacefully to slept a thought came to him. He was Takkar, Head Chief of the Wenja and Oros, and was going to protect what he had earned. He was going to protect the Wenja, Ulia, and her brother.

"Excuse me," a strange voice broke the quietness of the cave. Takkar looked up to see a slim woman standing in the entrance.

Takkar stood up "You must be the captive that was saved," he said.

"Yes, my name is Nijah," the woman said.

"Well Nijah, following me to the other room," Takkar said as he began to woman away. The entered the smooth stone table room, and Takkar offered her to sit. "Now what is this you say about the Udam and Izila uniting?" Takkar asked.

The girl cleared her throat, she was nervous, "Well, when I was captured by both Udam and Izila" Nijah said.

"They weren't attacking each other?" Takkar ased.

"No," Nijah responded. "In fact, they were coordinated with each other."

"Coordinated?" Takkar was confused

"The Udam charged to the front, with Izila firing arrows," Nijah began to tear up.

Takkar placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Nijah reminded Takkar of Sayla, who was scared and broken from the Udam attacks on her village. "You are safe now Nijah, we Wenja will look out for each other," Takkar said trying to comfort the woman.

"But my hunting party," Nijah cried out.

"Hunting party?" Takkar asked.

"Yes," Nijah gain her composure again. "I was with my hunting party, but we were separated by the attacks. "

"This is not good, your hunting party have been capture, or worst." Takkar said looking at Nijah. If Udam and Izila parties were attacking Wenja hunting groups, then the Wenja will starve. Takkar let Nijah leave, saying she could stay in the village as long as she wanted. "I will work to find your hunting party, and strike the Udam and Izila down - for good," Takkar said.

"Thank you Takkar," Nijah said hugging the man. Then she left to gather with the other Wenja at the campfire.

Takkar stood there at the entrance of his cave. He hit the wall with his fist, causing him to bleed. The spirits were strange. When Takkar thought he had won their favor, and have united Oros with their power, he thought nothing would stand against him with the force of the Udam and Izila again. "The spirits," he said. "I need their advice." Takkar then set off for Tensay's hut.

Takkar pulled the hide sheet back, and wall him. "Takkar," said Tensay. "I was expecting you."

By now Takkar was use to the strangeness of this Shaman, "I seek the spirits advice," Takkar said.

"I know," Tensay said. "Are the Udam and Izila, as Karoosh told me."

Takkar looked at the wolf shaman. He knew the man to be tough, but his labor under the Izila scarred him for life. Takkar knew the man was right to be afraid. "Yes," Takkar finally said. "But I will run them out of Oros for good."

Tensay began to laugh, "Yes you will Beastmaster." Tensay was making a concoction of rat blood, dust, and Udam and Izila eyes. "For favor of course," Tensay chuckled. He pushed to stone bowl into Takkar's, "Drink," Tensay said. Takkar then titled the bowl to his mouth, drinking the concoction. As he finished, the room began to spin and Takkar passed out.

He awoke in a forest, in the middle sat an owl, a Wenja symbol of the spirits, was sitting on a pile of rocks. Takkar moved towards the owl, and fall before it. "Heed me spirit, I asked you help to secure the peace of my people."

"Peace?" said a strange voice.

Takkar looked around the surrounding area. Then he looked at the owl. "Do you speak owl," Takkar asked.

"It wasn't the owl," said the strange voice again.

Takkar looked around, "Who's here?" Takkar shouted. Then a tall man, taller to Takkar, emerged from behind the rock formation. He had blue paint splattered across his body like an Izila, but was brolic like an Udam. "Who are you?" Takkar shouted at the man.

"I am the man the spirits have taken as their favorite over you," said the man.

"Favorite?" Takkar said confused.

"Your peace, brought the bloodshed of my peoples, both of them." said the man getting angry.

"What do you mean?" said Takkar

"It matter not, what does is that I am the one that will kill you Wenja!" the man was angry now. He pointed at Takkar, "Attack FeFe!" order the man. Out of thin air a tiger materialized and attacked Takkar.

"Takkar! Taklar!" said Tensay.

Takkar shot up, sweating. "Another man," he said.

"What?" Tensay said confused.

"Another man was there!" said Takkar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tensay asked.

"I don't know?" Takkar admitted.

Karoosh entered, "Brother is finally awake!" he said

"Brother, what is going on," Takkar asked.

"The village," Karoosh said, "The village is being attacked.

Takkar towards the hide door and pulled it back. There were screams, cries, huts burning, complete chaos. Udam waving clubs, wearing skulls and mammoth fur. Izila with bows shooting fire arrow, in their deer hide.

"Brother we must fight back," Karoosh said, handing Takkar a spear.

"Yes brother, let chase these people out our village." Takkar said pointing his spear, ready for battle.

The fighting was intense, Wenja archery stood on high grow hitting the Izila archers. Wenja clubmen hitting the Udam on the head. Takkar and Karoosh where spewing their enemies with their spears. Many Wenja are dying, they are not winning.

"Takkar!" shouted Karoosh. Takkar looked to face the man on the ground, struggling to fight the Udam on top of him. Takkar charged forward, and stabbed the man with all his man. The Udam fell over, dead.

Takkar help Karoosh up. "Brother you are injured," Takkar said.

"I will be alright, I can still fight," said Karoosh.

"No," Takkar said. "We are retreated to the back of the assault, and I'll call my animals to defend the front."

Karoosh grunted. "Fine," he submitted. "As long as it saves more Wenja then us to.

"It will," Takkar said. He let out a whistle, and a scarred Tiger and Bear emerged from his cave. "Attack these Udam and Izila," Takkar ordered the animals. The animals launched forwards, and bit into the enemy fighter. Wails were let loose, for a change it wasn't the Wenja suffering. Takkar dragged Karoosh to the back of the assault, "Keep defending my people," Takkar said, "The Wenja shall prevail." A battle cry was let loose, and the Wenja charge forward.

"The Beastmaster is on our side!" said one of the Wenja

"We will wipe the Izila and Udam out!" said another.

The battle become more gruesome as the Wenja, and Udam and Izila, fight to the death. Takkar had dragged Karoosh to the backlines and had him treated for his wound.

"Takkar!" said a Wenja man with a spear.

"What is it?" Takkar asked

"The enemies are retreating, should we chase them down?" the Wenja man asked.

"No," Takkar said. "I will chased them down." The Wenja man was in shocked, but before he can oppose Takkar's statement, Takkar spoke once more. "We need more men here to rebuild and treat the wounded." The Wenja man nodded, understanding his Beast masters thinking. Takkar called his scarred tiger back, and mounted it. He looked towards the sky, then he set out to chase down the retreating Udam and Izila.


End file.
